Mechanical and software improvements have been installed and tested on the dual cell Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance spectrometer (FT-ICR) which have corrected many of the previously encountered problems. Laser desorption of polyethyleneglycol mixtures has been used to optimize ion optics and test ion trapping and transfer. Experiments to optimize sample sensitivity and detectability of neuropeptides are in progress. Collaborative studies on an organic ion microprobe to image the distribution of organic substances in tissue slices are continuing at Oak Ridge National Laboratory. Collaborative studies on element and nuclide selective analyses using a microwave reaction interface for gas chromatography-mass spectrometry are in progress at George Washington University.